imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindictive
I'm A Speedrunner 3 TheStickKid first appeared in IAS 3, and was drawn in Group I alongside Mr100PercentGamer and two other new competitors, NIN1OD0 and Mrthingus. His first match was against Mr100PercentGamer in Spyro 2 to collect 6 orbs, which he lost. His second match was against Mrthingus, again in Spyro 2, a race to 100% Skelos Badlands which he won. His third and final match was against NIN1OD0, yet again competing in Spyro 2, a race to beat Crush which he lost. This placed him third in that group with only 4 points, knocking him out of the tournament. I'm A Speedrunner 4 TheStickKid competed again in I'm A Speedrunner, this time the fourth tournament. He was drawn into Group E alongside Bionicle2809, TealGameMaster and the newcomer ULTRAMARIO1. His first match was against ULTRAMARIO1 in Ratchet & Clank 2 to get to Maktar Resort with 1 skill point and 1 platinum bolt which he won. His second was against TealGameMaster in Ratchet & Clank 1, where they had to collect 2 gold bolts and get the Swingshot. He unfortunately lost that match. His final match was against Bionicle2809 in Deadlocked, the only game outside the original trilogy where they raced to complete Catacrom 4. He won that match, sending him onwards to round 2. In Round 2 he was to race against the second winner of Group F, but due to delays, it wasn't until April the 23rd when Chaosstar took that place. He was sent forward to Round 3 as placeholder, but if Chaosstar would win that match, he would take TheStickKid's place. For now, they have not competed and his position in the tournament is still unknown. Later on, ChaosStar uploaded his 3 part video of the match, which showed that TheStickKid lost Round 2. TSK's video wasn't shown due to footage issues. I'm A Speedrunner 8 TheStickKid competed again after a long time. He was drawn in Group D, with NintendoGen64 , Slodgeball and Zaydskate. His first match was against NintendoGen64 in Gex 2 to 100% both first levels and beat the first boss. He sadly forgot what the speedrun was halfway through and lost. This was also the speedrun that introduced the "Where's The Fucking Pizza" joke, right at the end of the speedrun. He lost Round 1 because of the match against Zaydskate in Gex 2. His only win in IAS8 was against Slodgeball. World Cup Speedruns Tournament 1 TheStickKid competed again, in a tournament that ISN'T I'm A Speedrunner, called the World Cup Speedruns Tournament, hosted by LyleBandicoot93 and HeyDavid17. He's Round 1 competitors were LyleBandicoot93, ShoReWol and DessertMonkeyJK in Group A. His first match was against ShoReWol on Medal of Honor , in which he won. He also has trouble spelling ShoReWol's name correctly, often switching the o's and e's around. Another win was achieved with his speedrun against LyleBandicoot93 in Barbie Explorer , which helped him highly at getting to Round 2 for a 2nd time (First time being IAS4). Due to problems with time and time zones, TheStickKid and DessertMonkey doing their match has taken a while. It has been comfirmed that the match will be Ape Escape (the second Ape Escape speedrun for this tournament) and that it will be done and uploaded at the beginning of September/final day of August. It is also comfirmed that win or lose, if DessertMonkey and TheStickKid do their match, TheStickKid would be number 1 on the list as he has already beaten LyleBandicoot93. On 1st September/ 31st August, the match began when TheStickKid was awake all night until 6:35AM due to DessertMonkey's alarm clock not working and him waking up late. They did their match, which was to beat the first 4 levels with 3 Tokens. This would also mark a rematch on the old WCS tournament from Round 2, where TheStickKid lost to DessertMonkey before. TheStickKid won against DessertMonkey in the speedrun, putting him on the top of the group. Statistics Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia